Sleep Away The Pain
by Sarcasm Intended
Summary: Rain Ocampo survived the events of the Hive her soul, wasn't so lucky. Set during Resident Evil Apocalypse.


Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to someone who isn't me.

I suppose this is a prologue of sorts…

* * *

><p>The virus had taken something from everyone. Whether it was his or her lives or someone they loved, nobody was left unscathed. It showed not a hint of prejudice toward anyone. No bias. No purpose.<p>

So why had it been unleashed onto the world and all its inhabitants. It wasn't a question anyone could truly answer. Sure she had known how it had escaped into the streets of Raccoon City, but not why? She had never put much faith in god, but how could he the supposed "creator" of the planet simply put them to death in such a cruel in dishonorable way. But she couldn't blame him completely, because there was someone who the blame truly fell upon without any doubt or hesitance.

That someone was Umbrella.

They had taken so much from everyone, with no remorse for their actions. What had they to gain? Making sick experiments using living things. Living people. People like her.

Her dark musings rattled through her head as she walked forward through the darkened streets of the city. The sickening stench of rotting flesh wafted through the air as scattered newspapers and magazine clippings were blown through the air by a seemingly non-existent breeze. Crude signs of the devil and words of the apocalypse were painted onto buildings in dark red paint, though it was quite apparent what the paint truly consisted of.

The sight of such a thing would bring most people to their knees, perhaps from grief or feelings of disgust. How she wished she could feel the same as they had, how she wished she could feel anything, anything other than the pure unadulterated rage that flowed through her body.

She had wondered what happened to Matt and Alice after the bright white light had burst into the mansion bringing with it fully suited men in sterile white hazmat suits. She remembered their strong hands pressing into her skin with bruising pressure, yanking her from the only other people that had survived the Hive. She had fought against the increasing multitude of the suited individuals with weakened limbs and pathetic yelps of protest.

They seemed to be completely unphased by her struggles as one of them gave orders to the rest. She faintly heard him mention Matt, yet Alice's continuous shouting overpowered his quiet tone. The last thing she had remembered was Alice yelling out her name, and herself trying to yell back.

Though she attempted to be unselfish, she had hoped they had died along with her soul.

What they had done to her, it was far too much for any sane human to handle, but she wasn't human anymore.

She tore her gaze from the makeshift paint and continued walking forward. Glass crunched underneath the foot of her dark combat styled boots. She stepped around the overturned cars lay scattered across the desolate roadway alongside the shredded remains of corpses, corpses that had yet to rise from their places of dying.

Distant groans shattered the ever-pressing silence that filled the streets of the city. Her eyes scanned the area swiftly her pace remaining its slow and steady rhythm. Her hands curled themselves into tight balls at her sides causing thin blue veins to appear through her paled caramel skin.

Out of nervousness, no, but of pure hatred for what the innocent people of the world had become.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of a thin figure moving slowly. She spun around to face one of the undead creatures whose life had been equally cursed. Gazing back at her was a short Latin woman with long raven black hair falling far past her shoulders wearing a form fitting white t-shirt that was stained and torn in various places and dark black cargo pants that clung to her hips.

Her fists were clenched as tightly as her own. She faintly wondered if perhaps the woman was mad at the same thing she was.

She approached the woman, whom followed her movements to the letter. The woman's imitation angered the ex commando whom had since set a dark glare in her direction. The image became clearer with every step toward the dirtied glass. Now glaring directly at her was a pair of clouded bright blue eyes.

She raised her hand to the glass its dirty surface coming in contact with her bare palm. No feeling of the smooth surface registered through her brain.

Pale blue eyes trailed over to the tips of her fingers watching them as intently as she herself watched them. It was a bit of an absurdity for her to view anything other than doctors leaning above her with strange instruments of torture. It would've been torture, but she had lost feeling long ago.

They had called her a success.

She laughed at the thought, though it was dry with a false sense of humor to its throaty uprising.

Her eyes trailed back up to the Latin woman directly in front of her. The woman's eyes matched that of the undead that filled the streets of Raccoon City. So she was simply another person who had lost their life in the apocalyptic chaos that was Raccoon City.

Her eyes widened as she realized the woman in front of her…was her.

Her hand fell limp at her dark glare transformed into one of intense hatred. Her hand clenched into a fist as her body trembled with immense ferocity. Her teeth gritted together tightly as the whites of her knuckles shone through her skin.

She tried to feel something, some emotion other than the anger that coursed through her veins. The only thing that appeared in her mind was the faces of those she had lost. Before she could even think to stop herself her fist propelled forward slamming directly the large glass display window, the image of the raven-haired woman breaking apart into thousands of small pieces of glass.

Umbrella would pay for what they had done; it was the last thing she was good for anyhow.

Loud snaps sounded off in the distance; the ever familiar sound of rapid gunfire. She spun around from the shattered display case an impassive look bestowed upon her stony features.

The woman pressed forward oblivious to the blood dripping freely from her arm leaving a thick trail of red liquid in her wake.

* * *

><p>Seeing as how this is my first Resident Evil fanfiction I supremely hope I do it justice. I also request a few OC submissions if you wonderful individuals wouldn't mind. Thank you.<p> 


End file.
